Through another's eyes
by OphyBoing
Summary: A possible selection of scenes from Harry Potter told from another's point of view. Currently a oneshot. I might write more if people like it.


Remember Cedric Diggory

Sometimes, Albus hated making speeches; he felt standing up in front of a crowd of grieving students was one of the worst parts of being the headmaster of Hogwarts. Not that this had occurred often, but three times was still three too many.

He had hoped that he would never have to do this again, that Voldemort really had died, and that all his students, those children denied childhood such as Harry, Cedric Severus and so many more,_ far_ toomany, could live again and be happy, their only worries homework, friendships and relationships. Alas, it was not so, and though he dearly desired to say Cedric's death was an accident, Voldemort _was _dead, and let them continue their lives, blissfully unaware, he could not. Could not deny them the truth, and so, the hall was mournful as Albus made he speech.

He often tried to include some of the ideas and morals he tried to live by in these speeches, although generally in a more light hearted way. Now, once again, he found himself recollecting the meaning of this particular saying to himself.

"… if you have to make a choice between what is right, and what is easy, remember what happened to a boy who was good, and kind, and brave, because he strayed across the path of Lord Voldemort. Remember Cedric Diggory."

Right and easy, oh how hard a choice to make, what you know you ought to do, and what you wish was what you ought to do, but deep down, you know it isn't.

Albus glanced over at the Gryffindor table, and caught sight of the dark mess of hair that was Harry Potter. Albus sighed, knowing that often right and easy were conflicting where Harry was concerned.

He cast his mind back, to that November night. Oh how _easy_ it would have been to give in to his misgivings, and take Harry to Molly and Arthur, Frank and Alice, or any other couple, many were willing to take him in. No, he mentally shook himself – Harry belongs with his family, and he's better away from our world, it's far too dangerous. Still, he could not quite bring himself to take Harry inside and explain to Petunia and her husband, though he knew it was right, it was far, _far_, easier to leave him on the doorstep, wrapped in a blanket with a warming charm placed upon it, clutching a letter tightly in his tiny hand.

He was unsure about whether or not it had been right to deny Harry the chance to know the reason Voldemort was after him. Yes, he deserved to know, but it would be all too easy to let the burden slip onto his shoulders. Harry was only eleven, he deserved a childhood, and as Voldemort was not yet so much of a threat, the knowledge could wait. Yes, right now, letting Harry live and enjoy life as much as possible was right. That particular burden of knowledge, the knowledge that Harry, young and innocent, would one day bear, was still his to carry, until the time came when there was no other option.

Oh, and the guilt he felt upon learning of Sirius's innocence. It had been so easy to see Peter as bravely, although foolishly, trying to avenge his dead friends. So easy to let Sirius go to Azkaban without a trial because he thought he knew what had happened. Not that he could have done much about it, but he did have a lot of influence, but no, that time he had chosen to do what was easy, instead of pushing forward for what was right.

Was it right to have allowed the Triwizard tournament? Now, after the death of one of his students, Albus felt he should have put his foot down. Even with precautions, the tournament was still so dangerous. What had he been thinking? He hadn't tried to put up a fight, because it was easy to be convinced. And now… Now a student was dead, Cedric Diggory, barely an adult, cut off before he had his chance of life. Why is it that when you look back on your decisions that seemed right at the time, they seem wrong with hindsight? Was he just an old man who had bitten off more than he could chew? Perhaps it was time to stop meddling with other people's lives. Yes. He should retire, let Minerva take over, she could run the school, someone else – Moody maybe – could lead the Order to victory. He had caused too many deaths already.

Albus sighed and looked down at his plate. No. I can't do that. Can't just offload the responsibilities onto someone else. Yes Minerva would make a good headmistress, but right now, he needed to watch Harry, to look after him, but not get too close. He didn't want to hurt Harry any more. And Alastor, he'd been in a trunk for a year, and really, would Alastor be able to understand Tom the way he did? No. No matter how easy it would be, he could not let himself give up. He must should his burdens and follow the right path- no matter how arduous the journey.

**A/N Sooo, what do you think? Was it good? Should I do other oneshot's from someone else's PoV? Please leave me a review :D ~OphyBoing**


End file.
